A New Kind Of Dead
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: What do you do if you realize you have nothing to live for? If rolling out of bed in the morning is nothing but a chore? One-shot


**Compulsive Notes**

**Hmm, so I wrote this because I have been watching the gay channel WAY to much! And I saw this short film...and this story was born! It started as an AU but I wanted to be a little less Compulsive this time. Anyhoo, this is kinda a sad story about 'Afterward.' Somewhat...then again it's like 'Before'...personally I think this is way less sad than the real thing.**

**Disclaimer: "Personally I think this is way less sad than the real thing." That's all the disclaimer you need.**

**Author:Compulsive.**

* * *

Sasuke turned over in his bed, and sighed.

"It's late Sasuke. You should have gone to bed hours ago, _otōto_." Sasuke ran his hand up and over his mouth, nose, and stopped his fingers at his forehead. "You should've called more. I enjoyed your calls in the middle of the night...your little updates on life..." There was a knock on the door and he crawled out of bed to go get the door.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Your won't forget-"

"-Tomorrow? Of course not. Why would I?"

"Well, forget...or just-"

"-Not show? Of course I'll be there Naruto-kun." Naruto chuckled lightly. "And anyways, I couldn't not show up even if I wanted to, you've came here three times tonight, and I half expect you to be back at eight in the morning."

"Oh..." Naruto was obviously not fully understanding of how many times he'd been by that night.

"Goodnight, Naruto." He closed the door and returned to his bed.

"Goodnight, otōto."

-:-

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the sun light filtering from his blinds. Quickly he threw on his everyday outfit and stumbled out the door.

"Everything was always simple with you, otōto. I loved not having to over complicate things when it came to you." Sasuke looked passed the figure.

Standing next to his house he placed his arm on the building and and set his arm against it before shielding his face.

"Oh otōto, don't cry. Real Uchihas wouldn't shed a tear, even as they were being torn limb from limb." Sasuke moved away from the building and began his walk to the meeting place Naruto had assigned. It wasn't far. It was the tree they used to spar under in their younger days. Naruto just wanted to talk. Seeing as Sasuke was going through a rough time. Naruto and him had been best friends for a long time, but time, responsibility...people had pulled them apart. He walked down the dirt path the tree just in the distance. Nobody was out, nobody was about...or just around...

"I'm glad you showed up, Sasuke!" Naruto cried pulling him into somewhat of a hug.

"So what are you going to do, otōto? You know, I always thought you and Naruto would end up together. I always believed there was something going on here...more than the eye can see, ne? But you were too caught up in your own little world. To caught up in trying to kill me, to get revenge to go after what you really wanted."

"Shut up! Shut up, Itachi! Shut up! Stop following me around, and leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled, breaking free from Naruto and punching the tree so deep it left marks. His knuckles began a light bleed.

"Sasuke? There's no one here? Who are you talking to?" Sasuke eyes teared up and his nose gave a small tinge of pain.

"No...I'm sorry..." Sasuke said pulling his fist from the hole he had created. "I've just been feeling somewhat upset about killing Itachi...you know...I always though doing him in would make everything better. That life would just be peachy. And even after coming back...and living at home again...I'm just not welcome anymore. It's not my home..." His voice was empty, and his eyes held an out of the moment look on them. He walked away from the tree and back down the dirt path. Naruto was left there alone watching the lifeless body meander away.

Tears burned his face as he walked down the familiar path.

"No, otōto, I'm sorry. It's not your fault...I was bound to die someday anyways."

* * *

**So reveiws? Idk this isn't such a good one...**


End file.
